Ginny reads the epilogue
by ginnyrules27
Summary: I've seen so many stories of Harry reading the epilogue or the Weasleys reading the epilogue that I thought I'd try my hand at writing one as well. It's set right before the Order goes to pick up Harry at the Dursleys. ONE SHOT!


Ginny reads the Epilouge

A/N: I'm bored, tired, and need to write something quickly. I've seen some of the "Harry reads" or the "Weasleys read" but I just thought that maybe it would be best to just have Ginny.

Ginny curled up on her bed, slightly dreading the day when Harry would be back in her house. It would be the first time she would see him since the break up, and she didn't know if she could handle it. She knew he was being a noble prat, which made the heart ache easier to bear.

Suddenly there was a big flash of light and when it cleared, a stack of papers were sitting at the foot of her bed. Getting up, she looked at the first page and gasped when she saw that the title was Nineteen Years Later. Grabbing the papers, she sat down to read.

**"Nineteen Years Later,"** Ginny read, anxious to read something about the future, even if it was bad news.

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September**

She smiled. September first meant the first day of Hogwarts.

**was crisp as an apple, and as the little family**

Ginny smiled again. The war must have ended or something if there was no mention of fear or panic.

**bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl** **trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

Ginny was reminded of herself when Ron was getting on the train his first year, except she clutched her mother's arm.

**"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

Ginny dropped the pages. This was Harry's daughter! Who was the mother? Probably not her, stupid prat.

**"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

Ginny smiled. It would be just like Harry, to name his daughter after his mother.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's**

Ginny stared at the page, then shook her head. Only Harry would name a kid after Professor Dumbledore.

**voice** **drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons**

Ginny grinned at the thought of Harry having more than just one kid to share his love.

**had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

Shaking her head, Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry. Those arguments went on for _hours_ (or what seemed like them at least).

**"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"**

Ginny cheered a little. The child was more worried about what house he would be in than Voldemort or Death Eaters or Dementors.

**"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

"YES!" Ginny cheered. They would get back together, after the war. He would stop being a noble prat!

Then she looked at the name of her eldest son. James…she liked it.

**"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth -"**

"Merlin, he is just like Fred and George," Ginny chuckled.

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

Ginny smirked. Ah the Weasley look would be passed on to her.

**The five Potters**

Ginny grinned, even listing the names out in her mind. They all sounded good, but the one she liked the most was _Ginny Potter_.

**approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James**

Ginny shook her head. Merlin, it seems as if she would give birth to a prankster.

**took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

"Of course" Ginny said immediately before blushing

**"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

**"Not every day," said Albus quickly,**

Ginny laughed out right at that.

"Can't get too smothering," Ginny nodded in agreement.

**"James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

Oh she could always write more…

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

"Like his uncles," Ginny smiled at the thought of said twins.

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

**"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

"Wonder who he's looking for..." Ginny pondered.

**"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy**

Ginny stopped for a minute. So Percy…he would be alright? He would come back to the family?

She wasn't really sure how she felt about that.

**discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello . . . .**

**"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

"Who is it?"

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose,**

"One of Albus' friends," Ginny reasoned with herself.

**who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

"Excited much?" Ginny chuckled.

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."**

"FINALLY!" Ginny yelled and grinned ear to ear. So her thick brother finally got his head out of his arse and got the girl.

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

**"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him,"**

"Ron," Ginny said with affection.

**Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.**

**"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother,**

"Two kids huh?" Ginny said surprised. She didn't think Ron would want more than one kid.

**having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

Ginny shook her head. That was such a Ron-like thing to say.

**"Ron!"**

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

_'Poor things'_

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.**

**Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

**"Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy**

"No!" Ginny groaned.

**was standing there with his wife and son,**

"Someone let him reproduce?" Ginny said in disgust.

**a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat,**

"Bet Malfoy _loves_ that," Ginny snorted.

**which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry.**

Ginny pictured Harry in her mind's eye. Take away the scar and she thought she had what Albus would look like.

**Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

She blinked.

"Did Malfoy just act...not git like?" she muttered in shock.

**"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath.**

Ginny tried, honestly she did. But when a squeak came out, that's all it took to unleash tidal wave of laughter.

**"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

Ginny grinned at the reminder that they would stop being so blind and get together.

**"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

Ginny burst out laughing.

"Oh Ron" she murmured, shaking her head.

**"Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**

Ginny sped up her reading, eager to know what the news was.

**"Teddy's back there,"**

"Who's Teddy?" Ginny murmured.

**he said breathlessly,** **pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam.**

**"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

Ginny shook her head. This James would be just like Ron.

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

**"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin!**

She stared at the page in surprise.

"Teddy _Lupin?" _she whispered in disbelief but then grinned. "He'd be a great father!"

**Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin!**

"Three guesses who's kid that is," Ginny smiled a little at the thought of Bill being a father.

**And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"**

"Merlin, am I reading about my kid or Ron's?"

**"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"**

Ginny nodded, and then realized that she was agreeing with herself.

**"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

Ginny chuckled at her eldest son's antics.

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"**

So Teddy Lupin was definitely close to them, that was obvious.

"_But why wouldn't he be over with Remus and Tonks?" _ Ginny thought. "_Why us?_"

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"**

"Only if I want the house demolished," Ginny muttered. That kid seemed too much like Fred and George for her to be comfortable.

**"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**

"Good," Ginny said firmly.

**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

Ginny lowered her gaze to the floor in memory of her uncle that she never got to meet.

**"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

**"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**

Ginny smiled. Neville would make a great professor.

**"But you know Neville-"**

**James rolled his eyes.**

**"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love . . . ."**

Ginny laughed at the thought of that. She also thought that Neville would make a great Herbology professor.

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

"Of course," Ginny sighed.

**"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."**

"Gee, I wonder where I heard that before?" Ginny chuckled. Seemed like something Fred or George would say.

**"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"**

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him,**

Ginny huffed, but had to smile. James seemed to be a mixture of Bill and the twins.

**gave his father a fleeting hug,**

Ginny's smile grew at that. Harry would make a great father someday.

**then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

Ginny thought back to her fourth year and the time she rode a Thestral. It was weird to say the least.

**Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.**

**"See you at Christmas."**

**"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."**

"Just like the twins," Ginny chuckled.

**"What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

Ginny was torn. She would never treat her child differently or at least she hoped she wouldn't. But on the other hand, it was _Slytherin_.

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

Ginny beamed. She did love looking into those eyes, and was glad that some lucky girl would get the honor as well someday.

**"Albus Severus,"**

Ginny dropped the page and stared off in horror. Harry named his second child after that monster? There are more suitable second names; like Dean (though who would name their child after their wife's former boyfriend?)

**Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

It was a good thing that there was a meeting going on and therefore none of the adults could hear her or all the shouting she had done. Snape? Brave? Was Harry high on potion's fumes?

**"But just say-"**

**"- then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?**

"Too bad he won't be a Slytherin," Ginny said stubbornly.

**It doesn't matter to us, Al.** **But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

"How does he know that?" Ginny asked surprised.

**"Really?"**

**"It did for me," said Harry.**

**He had never told any of his children that before,**

Ginny gaped at the book in silence. The hat didn't want to put Harry straight into Gryffindor?

**and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the door were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**

"Poor Harry," Ginny said softly. She knew how her (former) boyfriend hated his fame.

**"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**

Ginny chuckled.

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed.**

**The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him . **

"At least Lily's still there," Ginny smiled a sad smile. She would hate to see an empty nest.

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

**"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**

Ginny smiled. It felt weird reading about her future son, but she was glad that she would be a good mother.

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

**"I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

Ginny stared at the last paragraph for a moment. Did that mean You-Know-Who was truly gone?

That means that Harry would survive. A small grin began to form on her face. They would win!


End file.
